nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit of the Goat
Gotham - Ten years earlier in a bathroom, a man tirelessly repeats being the Spirit of the Goat. Then he puts on a mask and breaks the mirror. In a luxury apartment, a woman in evening dress, Shelly Lawson, is kidnapped by this man mask. In suburb, inspectors Harvey Bullock and Ten go to the 1100 Cannery Drive in the footsteps of Randall Milkie, the kidnapper Shelly. They discover a satanic sactuaire on site where the victim is present but fail to locate Randall. They then announced the arrest for the murders of Shelly Lawson, Daniel Tremont and Edward Talbot. Then, during a discussion with inspectors, Randall announces that the body no longer has its original owner, but only the Spirit of Bouc. After a dangerous fall of the Inspector Dix, Bullock ball scrutiny the murderer. Gotham - Nowadays: a railway bridge near the Docks Bullock attends a morbid scene where the body of a young woman was exhibited according to a method well known to himself. It is taken from his reverie by Edward Nygma who wants to stick it with a riddle. They found the identity card of the victim Amanda Hastings, 21. Bullock reports having already solved one case of this kind, where the killer murdered youth of good family, the eldest, according to a precise ritual. In loft, James Gordon and Barbara Kean tries to recoler songs. She convinces him to share his worries with her. They reconcile. On the Docks, Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen asks a homeless man on the Cobblepot murder. The man has seen the false execution. On the scene, Bullock shares her sense of déjà vu about this property. Then he asks Nygma to call from the autopsy results will be available. In Hastings, the two inspectors questioned the parents. Mrs. Hastings is catatonic but the father, Robert Hastings, saw his hand repeat the same gesture. The family psychiatrist, Dr. Marks, asked to spare a moment. In police headquarters, Nygman goes to the Annex Recordings. The archivist, Kristen Kringle, does not wear his heart but the search for information on the case of Spirit Bouc provided they do not affect the archiving method. Gordon and Bullock are found in the lobby of Hastings and Bullock recalls the similarities between the two cases. It states that at the time Milkie possessed the keys to his victims. They directed the investigation in this regard. Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot visits his mother Gertrud Kapelput. They discuss his plans and ambition. In the forensic of DPCG, and Gordon Bulloc listening the report necropsy. The victim was then suffocated Bullock request to review under the scalp, at the base of the skull, a stitched incision about 2.5 cm near the occipital. A foreign object is inside, identitifié by Bullock before mining: a penny/ In offices, Bullock presents clues to Captain Sarah Essen. The 1813 penny sewn under the skin was not disclosed at the time of the first survey. The impersonator could know this information, only knew Bullock and Ten. In Wayne Manor journalist Lacey White television signals danger encourru by the wealthy of Gotham with the Goat case. Alfred Pennyworth wants to Bruce Wayne away but the child does not want to flee. In the archives DPCG, Kringle comes back and finds Nygman full redesign of its filing system. Angry, she forces him to get out. In a clinical Gordon Bullock and visit Ten. The old man rouant office reminds him the golden rule of Gotham: no hero. Then Bullock asked if he shared the information with Milkie quelconqu'un, but the man denies. He suspects Milkie not to have been a lone killer, but rather an agent of a conspiracy. Gordon finally leaving the interview, Bullock checks with payment Secretary of the clinic. He will receive as a monthly invoice at home. In a beautiful property, a young woman - Ember Copley - prepares his departure with his wife chamber Anita before being envelée turn. At night, after the announcement of the kidnapping, called Gordon Bullock and signals him that Ember Copley never joined his parents in the Marina. For him it is the same case. They have eight hours depending on oppératoir mode to save the victim. It sends then look Nygma, good for puzzles. On the steps DPCG, Barbara met Renee and asked not to accuse without proof her fiancé. Montoya says it will not retreat and will have an arrest warrant tonight. However, she asked to leave Gotham only until the end of the case. In DPCG, Gordon, Bullock and Nygma passes revised the entreiten employees with access to victims. One of them drew their attention: Raymon Earl, which squats an apartment near the 1100 Cannery Drive. For Bullock, enough him and he charges. In the squat, is a homecoming. The two inspectors come in and fall on the abductor about to sacrifice his victim. After a heated exchange, they manage to stop and release Raymond Earl Copley Ember. At Wayne Manor, the night and the wind work to open a desktop window and Bruce Selina Kyle rushes into the room. It examines the evidence gathered by the child on the mafia of the city and its connections with elected or industrial and steals a small box before disappearing as it entered. With her mother, Gertrud Oswald takes a bath soaped. She worries about the legality of its projects but it reassures. His business did nothing dangerous, it can even count on the friendship of a police officer. In DPCG Raymond Eark, 33 janitor was questioned. He worked in the buildings of the victims. His history of mental illness and arrests for exhibitions and obscene behavior disorder or public order does not in its favor. This resolution of the case does not reassure Bullock. Milkie had the same profile and the same procedure, ten years earlier. He then asked Gordon to rest. Once alone, he observes the man and sees repeat a hand gesture identical to that of Robert Hastings. In the early morning to the apartment, James returned and Barbara asks him to pack his bags. Montoya is in his footsteps, she will have him arrested. While they discuttent, banging on the door. James Gordon is stopped by Montoya and Allen for the murder of Cobblepot. In Hastings, in uptown, Bullock visits to Dr. Marks in full session Richard Hastings. He asked about his specialty hpynothérapeute and its relationship with a former patient: Raymond Earl. It evokes the gesture of the fist. He then reveals that she has treated ten years earlier Milkie Randall. It is the origin of the Spirit of Bouc, hypnotizes patients to his clinic and handles up to them to forget their names. When she recalls her motivation, she says it wants to heal the city. Everything she does is therapy for Gotham. When Richard Hastings joined the inquet she pronounces a passphrase and it falls on the inspector as she fled. Bullock manages to mastered the crazy and is forced to shoot in the leg of the psychiatrist to stop it. In the office of Essen, Bullock made his report when Montoya and Allen in the Major Crimes Unit come with Gordon handcuffed. They head to the cells and promise him the Blackgate Penitentiary. The tone rises on false murder Bullock defends for the wrong reasons. Suddenly, Oswald Cobblepot enters the police station and presents, smiling. Bullock then pounces on Gordon.